There's only you
by Rare Glee Couples
Summary: This is a sequel to Santana in the middle by Santanalover5


One year. That's how long Santana and Sugar have been togather and they're stronger now than they've ever been. Santana was starting a new tour soon and Sugar's been thinking about taking some time off to go with her. For the last six months the girls have been living together in LA and they've honestly had no major drama since they got back together. They have their fights like any other couples, but nothing that put their relationship at risk. It's safe to say that the girls were happy. They have each other and that's all that matters now.

"Hey, Baby." Sugar says walking into the kitchen to find Santana making breakfast. Ever since the girls moved in Santana does most of the cooking. It's not that Sugar can't cook, it's that Santana says she likes to do these things like this for her girl "You're up early."

"Rachel and Quinn are flying in today." Santana says before kissing her girlfriend "I wanted to make breakfast for us before we go pick them up."

"You know we would of been fine eating cereal." Sugar laughs "You didn't have to do all this."

"You know how much I like cooking for my baby."

"You're too sweet." Sugar says kissing her girlfriend "When do we have to be at the airport?"

"In a couple hours." Santana says before placing Sugar's food in front of her "So eat up then get ready."

"Ok." Sugar says before taking her food to the dining room

When the girls were done eating, they get ready and head towards the airport. Both girls were excited to see Quinn and Rachel. They talk to the girls almost everyday, but they haven't seen each other in person for three months.

"So, how long can we expect faberry to be with us?" Sugar asks as the girls walk through the airport

"Two weeks." Santana answers looking around for her friends "Rachel took some time off from whatever the hell play she's working on now."

"Don't act like you don't know." Sugar teases before pressing her lips against Santana's

"Can you two ever keep your hands off each other?" The girls turn around to see Quinn and Rachel both smirking

"Shut up, Fabray." Santana rolls her eyes before hugging her best friend "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Quinn says as they pull apart

"What about me?" Rachel pouts

"I missed you, Rach." Sugar says before hugging the girl

"I missed you too, Sugar."

"You guys must be tired." Santana says before grabbing Sugar's hand "How about we all go to my place and chill out today, then we can spent all day doing whatever we want."

"Sounds like a plan." Quinn says before the girls leave the airport

All the girls walk into the house, each of them carrying three bags each. Only one of which belonged to Quinn.

"Rachel, what the hell's in these bags?" Santana asks as the girls walk through the front door

"Just somethings I found necessary to bring with me." Rachel explains

"Necessary?" Santana asks slightly irritated "What the hell? You know what don't even tell me, because I don't want to know."

"Sugar, would you mind showing Rachel where we will be keeping all her 'necessary' luggage?" Quinn asks

"Sure! Come on, Rachel." Sugar says excitedly before grabbing Rachel by the hand and running upstairs

"Alright." Quinn says crossing her arms "Do you want to tell me exactly why you called me yesterday and told me to be here today?"

"Hold on." Santana runs to the stairs and looks to make sure that her and Quinn are really alone. Once she sees they're the only ones their she grabs Quinn by the hand and pulls her under the stairs "I have something really important to tell you and I need your help with it."

"Ok." Quinn nods

"I'm...um.." Santana takes a deep breath before she continues "I'm going to ask Sugar to marry me."

"You're wha-!" Quinn was cut off by Santana's hand

"Shut up." Santana hisses "Sugar's right upstairs." Quinn nods before Santana moves her hand

"Santana, this is great." Quinn smiles before hugging her best friend "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you."

"Why do you need my help though?"

"It's kind of funny." Santana chuckles "I'm a rich girl that has a special kind of love for jewelry, but I have no idea how to pick out an engagement ring."

"When do we get this ring?"

"Tomorrow. We take the girls out shopping and while we're out, you and I sneak out for about an hour and find the perfect ring for my perfect girl."

"Sounds perfect."

While Santana and Quinn were downstairs, Sugar and Rachel were upstairs trying to figure out where they'll be putting all of Rachel's bags

"I'm sure the hall closet outside you room will be big enough for all these necessary bags." Sugar says while hauling three bags down the hall. Rachel just nods as the two girls put the bags in the near by closet "Do you want to keep any in your room?"

"Just these two." Rachel says before grabbing the bags she wants "I think everything else will be fine here."

"Ok." Sugar says as the girls walk into the guest bedroom, or the 'Faberry room' as Sugar likes to call it

"So," Rachel says before she jumps on the king sized bed in the middle of the room "How are things with you and Santana?"

"Perfect." Sugar says before jumping on the bed next to Rachel "I never thought that I would even have her to call my own. I thought I was always going to be her second choice. I thought I would be ok with just being her friend as long as I had her in my life somehow, but I was wrong. I do have her. I have the girl of my dreams and not once since we got back together did I feel like her second choice. Being able to call her mine makes me think that maybe I would of been ok being her friend, but being with her was the only way for me to be truly happy."

"That's beautiful, Sugar." Rachel sniffles

"Rach, are you crying?"

"I can't help it ok!" Rachel shouts playfully "You guys are like, the best untold love story ever."

"I think our story is pretty romantic." Quinn says walking in the room

"Oh right." Santana rolls here eyes "You make out for a couple hours at a party and then, like a scared thirteen year old boy, you have your best friend go see if the girl that you like, likes you back. It's what movies are made of. You're welcome by the way."

"She's never going to let that go." Rachel says

"Never." Santana assures her "How about we go downstairs and watch a movie or something?"

"Funny girl?" Rachel says excitedly

"Ok." Santana sighs before all the girls run downstairs

The girls spent all day just relaxing and watching movies. It had been too long since the four of them hung out like this. Where they just sit and watch musicals, where Sugar isn't allowed to sing, but it doesn't stop her anyway. It's just them hanging out and they loved it. Before they knew it, it was one in the morning.

"I think we should get to bed if we're going shopping tomorrow." Quinn says standing up taking Rachel with her

"You're right." Rachel said following her girlfriend upstairs

"They're right." Santana says "We should go to bed."

"Ok." Sugar says before they walk upstairs and head to their room. They start walking down the hall when they see Quinn walking out of the 'Faberry' room

"Hey guys." She says when she sees the girls "Sugar, do you mind if I borrow my best friend for a second."

"Not at all." Sugar says sleepily before going to her room

"What's up, Q?" Santana asks

"I just wanted to ask if you're sure that you're ready to marry Sugar."

"Yes." Santana smiles "When we got back together, I told her that I was going to make her last name Lopez one day. I feel like now is the time for that."

"I'm so happy for you guys." Quinn smiles before hugging her best friend "You deserve to be happy."

"I am happy." Santana smiles at the thought of making the woman she loves her wife. For once in her life she feels that thongs are going her way. She was happy and no one is going to take this away from her.

* * *

**A big thank you to Santanalover5 for letting me write a sequel! I really hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
